


The Lecters at Grey House

by Miss McKeil (Elsey_Snape)



Category: Good Witch (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Nothing Hurts, Sam and Nick are clueless but that's why we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey_Snape/pseuds/Miss%20McKeil
Summary: Dr. Lecter and Dr. Radford were buddies at Johns Hopkins.  Sam invites his old pal to Grey House and he brings his surrogate daughter, Abigail. Cassie "has a feeling" that there's something off about the Lecters. The Lecters are a strange bunch.Will is not in this story but he is mentioned.It's not overly necessary to watch both shows to understand the story. It helps, but just know that Cassie is a witch who can sense things and Hannibal is a murderous cannibal who doesn't like rude people.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford, Nick Radford/Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	The Lecters at Grey House

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a weird crossover, but I found a Rugrats/Hannibal crossover so I decided to go with it. Fun fact, the very handsome James Denton (Sam Radford) plays a psychotic cannibal in the NBC show The Pretender from the late 1990s. And, yes, I may have a Pretender/Hannibal crossover already started because Will's empathy is totally in line with the Pretender lore.

Cassie Nightingale Radford was not accustomed to being uneasy at Grey House. She loved her cosy bed and breakfast. She loved her guests. She loved the people in town who would drop by for their events. 

For the first time since she married Sam, even since she opened the doors, she was uneasy in her own home. There was something about her husband's old friend from Baltimore that she did not like. They had known each other when Sam was in medical school and Hannibal was a resident. Their visitor was the most polite, well mannered person she had ever met. A true gentleman and such a doting father to his daughter. He was basically a European version of Sam. But she couldn't shake the bad feeling she got from him. 

Hannibal Lecter had arrived two days before with his adopted daughter, Abigail. Sam had been looking forward to the visit for weeks. He hadn't seen Hannibal since Sam finished his residency and left Baltimore for New York. Cassie had a feeling that the Lecters' visit would not end well in some way, but she didn't know how exactly.

Hannibal and Abigail had taken over the kitchen for dinner that evening so Cassie was taking her time coming back from her shop. She stopped by the Bistro where she saw the illustrious Mayor Tinsdale. She did like the mayor but sometimes she was exhausting with her demands. Sam had expressed concern about some of the pushier (nosier) residents of town bothering the Lecters. He mentioned that Hannibal didn't like to be bothered, and that he liked his privacy. And the residents of Middleton were notoriously invasive. It was well intentioned, but it takes getting used to. 

Cassie just hoped the mayor would keep her distance from the Lecters during their visit. Sam told her that Hannibal could tolerate a certain amount of impropriety but he had a limit and it was impossible to tell if you're at the limit until you've already crossed the line.

She loved Martha but she was a bit much for some people. Even with Cassie's endless patience, Martha could grate on her nerves when she was at her most demanding. 

This evening Martha was leaving the Bistro not able to spare another moment as Cassie entered, but Cassie did see Stephanie with her newest flame. The back of her flame anyhow. He was leaving through the back door and Stephanie looked upset but she immediately brightened when she saw Cassie.

After getting a chai latte and offering to come by for a drink later, Stephanie's spirit was boosted and Cassie was smiling as she walked back to her car to go back to Grey House. Sam had texted and told her that everything was going well at Grey House and the Lecters were creating some kind of culinary masterpiece in the kitchen which would be ready within the hour.

Nick and Grace were throwing snowballs at each other in the yard when she pulled into the drive. Happy and laughing. Cassie was thrilled to have a full house for Christmas, the kids visiting from school, as well as the Lecters. She was hoping that Brandon and Tara would make it in but the weather may not cooperate.

Cassie waved at the kids, laughing as she ducked into the house as Nick lobbed a snowball at her. Sam greeted her with a smile and a kiss. Even with the warm greeting, Cassie couldn't help but notice how the energy in Grey House was different than normal. She had hoped having Grace back in the house would balance out the negative energy from the Lecters but it seems even the Merriwick magic was not enough to counteract it. 

Even still, dinner was delicious, the conversation pleasant. Hannibal was truly an artist in the kitchen and his daughter was a delightful young woman. Cassie couldn't help but notice the shy smiles Abigail would try to hide whenever she looked at Nick. She wasn't surprised - Nick was so much like his father: polite, intelligent, passionate. Hannibal seemed to notice as well and he nudged Sam's elbow and whispered covertly in a corner of the music room after dessert. Nick and Grace were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and Abigail was in the sitting room with Cassie, talking about Europe. 

Eventually, the men came back in and joined them in the sitting room. Cassie and Grace excused themselves to go over to Stephanie's for a girl's night. They had invited Abigail but she declined, saying that she was exhausted from their day of sightseeing and cooking. Plus, she knew they were just being polite which she knew Hannibal appreciated but sometimes it was condescending to her own ears. Sometimes, she was so tired of being polite. 

Hannibal watched as Abigail sat with Nick, chatting and laughing, enjoying time with someone close to her age who didn't know the horrors she had seen over the past few years. 

Hannibal appreciated the subtle way that Nick sat a polite distance away from Abigail, never trying to encroach upon her space. Sam came in from the garage and asked Nick to join him. Apparently there was something wrong with one of the vehicles and George was out of town visiting an Army buddy before Christmas.

They excused themselves, leaving Hannibal and Abigail on their own for a few moments. "I like it here, Papa."

Hannibal brushed her hair off her shoulder and nodded. "So do I. Will would like it here too."

Abigail smiled up at her father. "He would. I heard there's a lake not far from here. Grace's grandpa goes fishing there all the time. Sam's the medical doctor, you could be the therapist. Some of these people in this town could use one."

"That's rude, Abigail." Hannibal kissed her forehead affectionately. "Just because something is true, it does not necessarily need to be spoken."

Abigail shrugged, she wouldn't apologize. "Perhaps. I'll try to keep my opinions to myself. But you should know… Cassie suspects something, I think. She keeps looking at me, like she's trying to figure me out. Grace does it too. But Sam and Nick are oblivious."

"Hmm, perhaps we should cut our visit short. I do hate to leave though." Hannibal knew it would be for the best. Normally, he would dispatch the Merriwick women but Sam was quite fond of them and it would raise eyebrows if they disappeared right before they left. Perhaps another time. 

"We should leave in the morning, Papa. I don't want to leave either, but it's for the best."

Hannibal hugged his little girl. She always looked out for him and he looked out for her. "I'm proud of you, Abigail. Thank you for telling me."

Abigail nodded and returned the hug. She knew it was for the best. Cassie and Grace and their cousin, also named Abigail, knew something about them. She didn't know how, but they would not stick around to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a possibility of Will coming to clean up some rude people in Middleton after Hannibal and Abigail leave.


End file.
